The Race of Love
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: This fic was born from a game: "What if Terry never knew Candy was in Chicago when he came for King Lear?" Here is my answer to that question. Enjoy! Remember folks, when I get reviews, I remember I have to update...
1. Chapter 1

**The Race of Love**

**_by Mallory Quinn_**

**Chapter 1  
"The Aftermath"**

_What if ... Terry never learned that Candy was in __Chicago__!?_

Candy was devastated the next day. She saw him, he didn't see her. She wanted to take some days off to go and look for him, but he's on tour...

_"I can't believe Terry came here and he didn't see me! He must think I'm still in England or something! Maybe he forgot about me and he ignored me…No, what are you saying, he sacrificed himself for you! So you could stay in that sordid college! He kissed me that summer saying he had sincere feelings for me… He kissed me on the lips, with his tongue! It was wonderful! He went to see my Pony's Hill, he talked to Charlie about me… no he hasn't forgotten about me! He doesn't know I'm here! I have to let him know… Maybe if I write him at the theatre… the Stratford Troupe in Broadway, there must me only one Stratford troupe… I can try…that way if he's on tour, he'll find the letter when he goes back…I'll write the letter during my lunch break and mail it."_

On that happy note, Candy went to her classes. She could barely concentrate; all she could think about was Terry! She got yelled at a few times for being distracted.

- Miss Andrew! Would you please pay attention!?

- Yes, sir, I'm sorry, said Candy blushing.

During her lunch break, she wrote the letter to Terry.

**_My Dear Terry,_**

**_I know you're going to be surprised to hear from me and see my address here in the __United States__, in __Chicago__… which was part of your current tour across __America__. I'm taking a chance here to write at the theatre I'm not even sure you'll get the letter. I saw you on stage I was on the third balcony and you were magnificent. I couldn't help thinking about __Scotland__ when you told me about your passion for acting, watching you be the King of __France__ was just a delight. I tried to see you backstage, but they wouldn't let me… I was in the crowd trying to get your attention by calling your name but you didn't hear me… I looked for your hotel I found it but your colleague Susanna Marlowe told me you were asleep and you didn't want to be disturbed by a fan…_**

**_I was devastated, you came to __Chicago__ and you didn't see me, you didn't even know I was there… So I hope you get this letter and my address so you can reply to me. I'm looking forward to hear from you._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Candy (Miss Freckles, in case you don't remember me!)_**

She smiled at that last line. She put the letter in an envelope and she went to mail it.

_"I pray you get this letter Terry. Please God, let him get this letter."_

Then, there was an emergency, a young man; they say a young actor fell of the train-- Terrence Grandchester!!

Candy's heart skipped a beat! Terry fell off the train? What the hell happened? He couldn't be drunk since the day was barely starting… what on earth happened? She was taking care of the patient whose face was covered with bandages.

- Terry, is that really you? Did you jumped off the train? Why would you do that? It doesn't make any sense! Terry, please answer me, if it's really you…

But the patient was not talking.

- Then I guess it's not you! If it were Terry he would've answered me, I'm sure of it! Who ever you are, you better identify yourself! Because you're not my Terry! I'm going to tell the hospital you're an impostor!

Silence.

- All right… I'm going to tell the director…, said Candy walking to the door.

- No Candy! Wait! Don't go! It's me Charlie!

The patient had finally spoken.

- What? Said Candy coming back.

- Charlie, don't you remember me? We met when you just came from England.

- Oh yes! I remember now! What on earth are you doing usurping Terry's identity?

- I was trying to get away from the police. Yes, my bad boy life caught up with me the police are looking for me. So I jumped off the train where Terry and his troupe were … I told the people who rescue me that my name was Terrence Grandchester… don't say anything…

- I won't but they're going to find out you're not Terry sooner or later.

- I just need a little time to get on my feet, I want to enroll in the army to redeem myself…

- I won't say anything… but.

The door opened and Eliza came in to take care of "Terry" and she threw Candy out of the room…

- Terry, I'll take care of you, you're going to be fine, said Eliza…

Candy wanted to laugh but Eliza deserved to be lied to… Then the whole debacle with Eliza and Neil happened. Eliza found out it was not Terry and turn Charlie in to the police. Then she wanted Candy to pay for the hospital bill, and then Neil wanted that money…

"What am I going to do?" Thought Candy.

Terry was still on tour when a reporter tracked him down to ask him what he thought about someone using his identity.

- So Charlie Sanders is passing himself off as me? Said Terry.

- Yes…

- Tell me everything you know, said Terry.

The reporter told him and Terry listened. When the reporter was gone, Terry wrote a check and sent it to the hospital to cover the fees of his friend's stay…

The hospital got the check and Candy was called to the office.

- Miss Andrew you don't need to worry about Mr. Sanders' bill, there was a checks sent to cover it…

- What? Who sent the check?

- Ironically enough, the real Terrence Grandchester sent the check…

- Terry?

- Yes… here is the rest of the money; I thought you should have it.

- Thank you, said Candy.

She went out of the office to go see Charlie to tell him the good news, but the police had come to take him away because he was well enough. He went to a juvenile centre.

Time passed and Candy had no news from Terry. She read in the papers that the troupe was back after a successful tour across America.

At the theatre in New York, Susanna Marlowe was passing by when one of the workers called her.

- Miss Marlowe…

- Yes…

- Have you seen Terrence?

- Yes, he's on the roof…

- Can you give him this letter when he comes back down?

- Of course, said Susanna.

- Thank you…

Susanna took the letter and she read who the letter was from…

- Candice White Andrew? Who the hell is she? Oh that girl who came to the hotel with a broken heel to look for Terry. That damn fan! What does she want? I think Terry can do without one letter from a fan…

Susanna kept the letter, hid it from Terry…

Candy wasn't getting any news from Terry, maybe he didn't care, or maybe he never got the letter…

_"Yes, that must be it! He didn't get my letter! It must've gotten lost in the mail! Now what? Write another letter? Maybe it wasn't meant to be… No…I won't accept that! I can go see him…"_

The idea seemed crazy to her, but…

- I need to tell Terry I'm here… I love him… I need to see if he still cares about me like he said when he kissed me… I can't stop thinking about him… How could he not have seen me or heard me?! I have to go and see him or I'm going to go nuts!! I'm going to ask for a few days off.

Annie came to see her during lunch time…

- Candy are you ok? You look worried.

- Annie, I want to go look for Terry…

- What?

- Yes, I want to go to that theatre and look for him, show him I'm here…

- But...

- He doesn't know I'm here; I have to tell him… I tried writing him a letter but he probably didn't get it…This is so frustrating! He was there a few feet away, because of those damn fans, he was unable to see me or hear me!! Annie, I have to go see him! Can you help me with the train fare?

- Of course honey, I'll give you the money.

- I'll pay you back…

- Don't be ridiculous! Let me do this for you. You and Terry need to be together…

- Maybe he forgot about me…

- Impossible! You're unforgettable Candy! Said Annie hugging her laughing.

- Thank you Annie! Said Candy laughing.

Candy made arrangements to get a few days off, so she could go to New York and look for Terry.

Terry was unable to concentrate on anything. He was thinking about Candy and how he heard her voice in Chicago. Every time he would read news about the war, he would be very worried.

- I can't believe I thought I moved on when I first got here? Why did I leave her behind? With this war… she's in danger… I pray she's fine! But hearing her voice in the crowd, maybe it was a message, maybe she needs me! She must be in danger… of course she's in danger! Europe is at war!! What about my career? My career is going to be non existent because I can't concentrate! That voice is haunting me! I have to go back to England, go to the damn college and take her with me!

That calmed him down. He went to ask Mr. Hathaway for time off.

- I need a few weeks sir…

- What for?

- I have a family emergency, I have to go get my fiancée …

- Your fiancée?

- Yes, she stayed in England in school, with the war getting worse.

- Doesn't she have a family who could bring her back here?

- No, she's an orphan; she has no one but me…

- Very well Terrence, I don't like this, but you're one of my best actors and I want to keep you happy. You have a few weeks, don't forget, Romeo and Juliet is our next play and the auditions are in a few weeks…

- Thank you very much sir. I will be there for the auditions.

Terry left the office to go make arrangements for his trip back to England. He told one of his colleagues named Stan, that he was taking a little trip.

- Where?

- England.

- That far?

- Yes, I'm going to get my fiancée her name is Candy…

- Oh… right! Good luck!

- Thank you! So if anybody looks for me…

- I'll tell them you left for England…

- Thanks.

Terry left to get ready for his trip. The Mauritania was leaving in a couple of days and Terrence Grandchester was going to be on it!

He came back to the theatre to get some of the things in his changing room, when he met Susanna.

- Terry, what are you doing?

- I'm taking some weeks off …

- Why?

- I'm going to England to get Candy, my fiancée, she goes to school there…

Susanna remained silent.

_"England? But I saw Candy in Chicago; she wrote him a letter… She can't be in England…Terry doesn't know she's here! He wants to cross the Atlantic to go get a girl who's already here! Should I tell him? No, he is going to go after her! Let him go to England and maybe he would think she's dead when he won't see her in that school, then he's going to come back to be with me for good!" Susanna thought._

- Terry, there's the war in England…

- I'm aware of that, that's why I'm going to get the woman I love…

- Oh, she said sadly, you love her that much; you're willing to risk your life for her?

- Yes, I would do anything for her. I'm going to England I'm going to find her and marry her!

Susanna was hurting to hear Terry talk like that! She was devastated. She wanted to tell him the truth about Candy, but when she heard him talk about the woman he loved with so much passion, she remained quiet.

- I have to go Susanna, he said, I'll see you in a few weeks…

- Terry, said Susanna with tears in her eyes, good luck.

She knew he was going to England for nothing, but she still let him go…She went to her changing room to cry. Terry was gone after another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Race of Love**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_"The Reunion"_**

Candy was getting ready to go to the train station with her little suitcase, when she saw Alistair waiting for her.

- Hey Candy!

- Alistair?

- Yes! Annie told me about your little journey

- Oh…

- I'll take you to the train station…

- Thanks Alistair, said Candy smiling

She got in the car.

- You want some company in New York?

- No, I'm fine

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm a big girl

- It's a big city, for a young girl alone…

- I'll find a hotel and take a room…

- I'll give you money, in case something happens

- That's not necessary…

- Candy, better safe than sorry… or I'll come with you and ruin your reunion with Terry!

- You wouldn't!

- Try me!

- All right Alistair, thank you…I can't wait to see Terry!

- I got you the exact address of the Stratford Troupe…

- Oh… Thank you so much

- You can relax now, you know where you're going… just take a cab when you get to New York

- I don't know what it is, but I got this weird feeling…

- What kind of feeling?

- Like the one I had in London when Terry left…

- You think he's going back to England?

- I don't know, I just have this really weird feeling, that I have to hurry to get there or it's going to be too late! !

- All right, well you're on your way…

- Yes I am, I wish I could fly to him!

- I wish I could take you there with my airplane…

- Your airplane? No thanks, I want to get to Terry whole, not with broken bones!

They burst out laughing. They arrived at the train station. Alistair took Candy's suitcase and he went inside the train and helped her settle in. It as first class and a private cabin with a bed.

- Oh my God Annie…!

- She wanted you to be comfortable…

- I'll say! Said Candy smiling

- Have a safe trip, he said

Candy hugged him.

- Thanks for the ride Alistair

- Anytime! Good luck Candy

- Thank you! I'm going to need it

- Everything is going to be fine, you have to be optimistic! Think positive!

- Right! Think positive!!

- Ok, I better get off the train before it leaves with me! Bye Candy!

- All right, bye Alistair!

Alistair got off the train and Candy went to the window too wave at him while the train was leaving. She waved at him until he disappeared. The trip was going to be a long one!!

- It's a good thing I brought a book to read this time around…Sister Maria gave me this_; __The Pilgrim's Progress from This World to That Which Is to Come…_

She started reading the book, which was very interesting and she put it down only when she fell asleep. She woke up hours later and it was diner time. They brought her dinner and she ate in her cabin. She took her book and read it again…She woke up in the morning, a few hours before the train got to New York. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, had breakfast. She continued reading her book, until she finally arrived to New York. She took her suitcase and she took a cab to go straight to the theatre…

Terry woke up that morning with a weird feeling. He was going to get Candy. He needed her in his life… His bag was ready, he didn't take much things, he would buy whatever he needed in London… He got out of his apartment, stopped a cab and he was on his way to the harbour to get on the Mauritania. He remembered the last time he took the Mauritania from New York ; he had met the girl of his dreams, and he made fun of her freckles… That was one of the best nights of his life, the night he met her… He put his bag in his cabin and he went to wave at people like everybody…

"_Just for the heck of it!__ He thought smiling, I'm happy, I'm on my way to see Candy"_

Candy's cab arrived at the theatre. She paid her fare and she knocked on the door. Susanna Marlowe opened the door. She was stunned to see Candy again! She panicked what if Terry sees her? No he must be on the boat already.

- You again?! You followed him here? Can't you just leave him alone?!

- Miss Marlowe, I'm not a fan, I need to speak to Terrence Grandchester, it's an emergency…

- He's not available…

- He's not asleep, this time, so please, could you tell him I need to see him?

- I told you he wasn't available

- Please Miss Marlowe, I need to speak to him! Said Candy louder

Stan who was passing by, heard them talk.

- What's going on? He asked, Susanna?

- I'm here to see Terrence Grandchester, said Candy happy to see a new face

- Terry? Said Stan

- Yes, Terry said Candy smiling

- He's gone…

- Gone? Said Candy

- I told you he wasn't available! Said Susanna

- Gone where? Asked Candy to Stan ignoring Susanna

- He went back to England to get his fiancée…

- Fiancée? Said Candy surprised

- Yes… her name is Candy, he wants to protect her from the war by bringing her here…

Candy looked at Stan surprised, but all she could think about was Terry was going to England to get her!!

- Oh my God! Said Candy, I'm Candy, I'm here! That's why I came to see him, to tell him I was here in America!!

- Oh Lord! Said Stan, the boat should be leaving in a few minutes, you have to catch him before he goes to England for nothing!

- Not again! Said Candy, thank you so much sir! Bye! I have to catch Terry!!

Candy ran out of there, stopped a cab, got in and almost yelled breathless:

- Take me to the harbour as fast as possible! She said

- Very well Miss, said the driver

The cab went at the harbour quickly; the driver was going very very fast. Candy thought she was never going to make it! When the car finally stopped, Candy jumped out, ran to the harbour but the boat was leaving…She had a déjà vu feeling… Her heart breaking into a thousand pieces…

- TERRYYYYYYYYYY!! She yelled her lungs out

Terry was on the boat and he thought he was dreaming… He heard her voice calling him, like in Southampton, like in Chicago. He started looking for her with his eyes. When he finally saw Candy trying to make her way through the crowd, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on her ... He called out her name.

- CANDYYYY!!

- TERRYYYYYY!! Don't go! I'm here!!

- Candy!! Oh my God! I have to get off…!!

- How??

- I'm going to jump!!

- Oh my God!!

Terry went to the side of the boat where it was safe for him to jump and he did! People started screaming the coast guard took a boat to go get him, thinking he was a lunatic! They picked him up, he was swimming to his love without getting tired. They gave him a blanket. Candy went to wait for him. When he got off the little boat, she jumped to his neck. And they hugged.

- I can't believe you just did that!! She said

- I was going to England to get you…and you were here all along!

- I'm so glad I caught you on time this time…!

- This time?

- At Southampton, I arrived too late, the boat was gone

- I heard you calling my name, it was really you! Oh my God! If only I had seen you!

- You would've jumped in the water too?

- You bet your life I would've! You came …

- I wanted to go with you! How could you leave me in that awful school without you??

- I thought I was saving you… your cousins were saying that you might be kicked out of the family…

- For being expelled? Then that family is not really worth it is it? Unable to take a little mistake …

- I wanted to marry you…

- Marry me? Then why didn't you? Oh Terry…how could you leave me?!

- I love you Candy. I was a fool for leaving you. I'm so sorry… how did you know where I was?

- Well you came to Chicago with your troupe…

- Chicago? He said stunned

He thought about it…

- The fans, the crowd yelling my name, I thought I heard you…

- You heard me? She said surprised

- Yes…

- Why didn't you stop?

- I did, and I looked, you weren't there

- That must've been when I fell on the ground pushed by your numerous fans…

- Oh my God! You were there!! I thought I was going crazy!! I saw that mean girl, Eliza, she didn't say a word about you being in Chicago. I asked her where you were…

- After what she did to us, you didn't really expect her to answer you, did you?

- I thought she had grown up…

- Eliza wants you; never in a million years would she help you get to me…

- I was so excited to see her…

- Excited to see Eliza??

- Yes, after hearing your voice at the theatre, I couldn't stop thinking about you… so when I saw her, I knew you were cousins, I had hope that she would tell me about your whereabouts…

- Oh Terry, you were happy to see Eliza because of me?? That's too funny!

They burst out laughing.

- By the way thanks for paying your friend Charlie's bill…at the hospital

- How do you know about that…? How do you know Charlie?

- I haven't told you yet, I'm studying to be a nurse…

- A nurse? You were a good one when you helped me out that night

- Really, you didn't even show any gratitude…

- I'm sorry, I was a boar…, he said laughing

- That you were! She said laughing with him

They were now walking to take a cab and check in a hotel. She told him how she knew Charlie and what happened with Neil and Eliza. They were now inside the cab.

- Oh my God!

- Thanks for saving me, even if you didn't know it…

- You're very welcome… Now I'm dying to do something here, Freckles

- You want to kiss me?

- Yes…

- So what on earth are you waiting for?? I'm dying too!

- Really? I thought that…

He was interrupted as she pulled him to her and their lips were welded. Candy had been dreaming of the kiss for so long, she couldn't believe it was finally happening. If the first one was wonderful, this one was marvellous, fantastic and out of this world!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Race of Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"The Wedding"**_

Candy and Terry were in a taxi making out and it only made it more exciting!

- I love you Terry…, she said

- I love you Candy, he said breathless, I'm never letting you go again…

- What?

- I'm coming with you to Chicago, you're going to finish your school, and then we'll come back to Broadway together… Candy will you marry me?

- Yes, I'll marry you but…

- Candy, look at what happened to us ever since we finally wanted to be together… let's get married; at least the bond of marriage is going to keep us together for good. I wish I had done it in college, I want to do it now…

- All right…, she said smiling; I love you so much… I don't want to lose you either, we've had too many misses, Southampton, the Pony home, Chicago…

- The Pony Home?

- Yes, you were there, the day I arrived… I ran after you and you were already gone, your cup of tea wasn't even cold yet…!

- Oh my God!! If I had stayed a few minutes longer, I would've seen you?? So now you get my point?

- Yes!! She said hugging him hard.

The cab got to the hotel and they got off. Terry had his wallet on him with all his money, it was a little wet. They took a room. Terry bought some clothes to change, since he was still wet. They were in the room and he was changing. Candy turned around blushing. Terry burst out laughing.

- You are so cute Freckles, you know that? You're a nurse! You must've seen a lot of naked men at the hospital or during surgery…

- Yes, they're patients, not the man I love…you make me feel weird things

- What kind of weird things? He said approaching her with his boxers

She put her arms around his neck , he had his arms around her body and they looked at each other.

- You make me feel things I've never felt before in my life. When I'm near you, I'm happy; I'm excited, I want to scream my joy to the world especially after looking for you in every single hotel in Chicago! I was tired; I had a broken heel…

- My poor Freckles! Did you find my hotel?

- Yes I did…

- You did? Why didn't you ask for me? I would've come to see you! He asked surprised

She let go of Terry and she went to sit on the bed.

- I did, well I saw that girl who played Cordelia

- Susanna?

- Yes, and she told me you were resting and you didn't want a fan to disturb you…

- What? Did you tell her you weren't a fan?

- I was kind of discouraged, after all that time walking I was exhausted, her telling me you didn't wan to be disturbed… I… I wasn't sure you'd want to see me…

- What?? I came to see your Pony's Hill, because I wanted to be close to you… How could you think I wouldn't want to see you?

He went on the bed and he hugged her.

- I'm so sorry Freckles, if I had know you were in Chicago, I would've gone to look for you… And I would've been looking for you…we would've probably missed each other again with our luck!

Terry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stopped to think.

- Wait a minute, did you tell Susanna your name?

- Yes, why?

- I told her I was taking the boat to go get my fiancée, Candy… and she didn't say a word

- Maybe she really thought I was a fan and the name was just a coincidence?

- Did you pass by the theatre before you followed me to the harbour?

- Yes, Susanna opened the door and she wouldn't tell me where you were, until some other guy showed up to tell me you were going to England to get you fiancée Candy… I couldn't believe my ears!!

- Susanna didn't tell you anything? I told her…

- Oh my God! Like we need any more outside help to stop us from seeing each other!!

- I thought she was my friend…

- She must be in love with you…I saw the way she was holding on to you when you got out of the theatre, I was jealous…

- Oh Freckles, he said hugging her. There's never been any other girl from the day I met you on that boat…

- Oh Terry! She said taking his lips

They made out on the bed for a while. Then Terry got up to put some clothes on. He ordered room service for their lunch. While they were eating…

- I'm going to go to City Hall and get our marriage license and make arrangements so we can get married later today

- All right she said, what about your luggage on the Mauritania?

- I'll send a message to the Mauritania to send it back or bring it back. It wasn't much any way. I left the rest of my stuff to my former landlady we'll go get it before we leave for Chicago…You want to come with me?

- Yes! She said smiling

They finished their lunch and they went to run their errand. They went to City Hall got their license and …

- Well, said the lady, the judge has some time now if you want to get married

Candy and Terry looked at each other

- Yes! They both said

- Perfect! Said the lady, follow me

- But we need rings, said Candy

- We've got rings, said the lady

- All right then, said Terry

They both followed the woman like in a dream… Before they knew it, they were in front of the judge saying their "I dos"… Terrence Grandchester and Candice White Andrew got inside the City Hall building, Mr and Mrs Terrence Grandchester came out.

- So how does it feel to be Mrs. Grandchester?

- It hasn't quite sunk in yet, said Candy smiling, everything is happening so fast!

- Remember how fast things happened from the moment we got caught in that barn…

- I know… I'm very happy Mr. Grandchester

- Me too, Mrs. Grandchester!

They went to the post office to send a cable to the Mauritania for Terry's luggage. Then they went to his landlady to get his suitcase, with the rest of his stuff. They were finally back in their hotel room tired and hungry. They ordered room service…

- This is fun! Said Candy smiling

- It is he said smiling

Candy was a little worried about later…

- Are you ok? Asked Terry

- Yes…

- Thinking about later, he guessed

- Yes…

- Nervous?

- A little…

- We don't have to do it…if you're not ready…

She looked at him with eyes full of love.

- I'm with you Terry, everything is going to be fine

- I love you Freckles

- I love you Terry…

After dinner, se took a bath, she put on her night gown and she let her hair down. She looked more mature.

- Those pigtails make you look like a baby… he said, you look lovely

- My hair is so thick I sometimes don't know what to do with them, thus the pigtails

- Sometimes?? The day I met you, your hair was down…then at the May Festival…other than that, you've had them in pigtails…

- Are you making fun of me on our wedding night Terry?

- I love teasing you Freckles!

- I miss those nick names you know she said, I missed you so much Terry!!

- I missed you too!! He said smiling

He went to the bathroom to take a shower and he came out wearing only a towel. Candy looked at him and she felt "weird". He approached her, she was on the bed and she stood up, he took her in his arms and he kissed her on the lips passionately. They stopped, and Candy took her nightgown off…

They consummate their marriage and Candy became a woman in Terry's hands. They gave in to their passion and they were very happy. Candy was pure and innocent and Terry was showing her the art of making love slowly, gently and so full of love…They became one for eternity.

- I love you Candy

- I love you Terry, that was wonderful

- I didn't hurt you?

- You had to, but it's fine, it was great!

- Let's take you back to Chicago

- But Terry, you can't leave your dream…you can come and visit…

- Candy honey, I'm your husband. Even if I was dreaming of the theatre before I met you, when I saw you, you became my number one dream! The theatre comes after you… nothing is more important than you. So I'm going to make sure you pass your exam get your diploma, and then we'll come back to New York and make my other dream come true…

- Oh Terry! She said curling up against him.

So the next day, they took the train and they went back to Chicago together.

- You'll need to stay in a hotel room until we find an apartment

- We'll go apartment hunting together after you're done at the hospital

- All right, she said smiling

Candy was reading her book again.

- What's that book your reading?

- _The Pilgrim's Progress from This World to That Which Is to Come…_

- Very religious…

- You know it

- Of course I know it! I read it for a school assignment…

- Did you like it?

- Who wouldn't like a book that makes you look inside your soul?

- An evil person?

- I'm not evil…

- I know you were just acting out to get your father's attention

- If we have a child I'm going to make sure I don't repeat my father's mistakes…

- I'm sure you won't, honey…We're in this together, remember? You're not alone anymore.

- Yes, he said holding her hand to kiss it. Now let's talk about Christian and his adventures…

- All right…

They spent the whole trip talking about the book, what it meant in real life… They made out and had fun too of course.

_You and I_

_We're always going to be together_

_You and I_

_Our love is going to last forever_

_Happiness and Love_

_Will make us very strong_

_So we can sing this song_

_You and I_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Race of Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"**Some Changes"**_

Candy and Terry finally arrived in Chicago. They took a cab to a hotel close to the hospital.

- This way it won't take me long to get to you.

- I'll come and pick you up Freckles and we can walk together to our hotel

- All right. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow, so we have today to ourselves!

- You want to order room service or go downstairs to eat?

- Let's go downstairs to eat, this time

- All right

They went to the restaurant to eat, and then they went for a walk by the river. They met…

- Terrence!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Said a voice hugging him while pushing Candy away, who almost fell

Candy would've been mad if the scene wasn't so funny! She looked at her husband with a mocking smile. Neil, who was with his sister, was sulking.

- What are you doing with that loser? He asked Candy

- I don't see myself with you, said Candy

- You little tr…

Terry was freeing himself from Eliza and said:

- Don't you dare call my wife names if you don't want to get my fist on your nose!

Neil and Eliza were flabbergasted!

- WHAT?????!!!!! They both said

- You heard me! Said Terry taking Candy's hand, so if any of you call her names or so much as look at her the wrong way, you're going to answer to me!

- But Terrence…

Terry took Candy's hand and they left, without a look behind. When they got far enough from the evil Reagans, Candy stopped him.

- Honey, stop…

- What is it Freckles?

- I've never seen anyone defend me like that and see it actually works! For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm not alone anymore, I have someone to protect me, I've got you in my life and I feel complete. Thank you, thank you Terry for being there for me. You protected me in St. Paul's, when you left Neil took advantage of your absence to attack me with his friends

- What?? Why didn't you tell me before? I would've…

- I couldn't stay there without you, half of myself left with you…What I'm trying to say is, I love you Terry and thank you for being here for me.

She hugged him hard.

- Candy, I will always be there for you from now on, you're not alone anymore…

- Oh Terry…

- Would you mind if I kiss you in public?

- What public, you're the only person I see here…

Terry smiled and took her lips in a soft, deep, long kiss. They were indeed the only two people in the world, they were together and nothing else mattered.

Eliza and Neil passed with their car and saw them. Eliza was crying of rage.

- Would you stop whining already! He's a loser

- You're the loser!

- If you don't want me to kick you out of my car, you shut your mouth sis!

Eliza screamed of rage and Neil was screaming louder. Everybody was looking at them except for Candy and Terry who couldn't even hear them. They went back to their hotel and they expressed their love for each other.

**********

The next day, Candy didn't want to leave Terry's arms.

- Hey sleepy head, you have to go to the hospital, said Terry

- Hummm

- Come on!

- Your arms are so comfortable, I don't want to get up!

- I want to spend my day in bed too, but you need to go to your courses so you can pass your exam…

- Yes, she said getting up against her will…and I need to go earlier to change into my uniform…, she said walking to the bathroom

She took a shower, got ready and when she came out of the bathroom, she found breakfast ready.

- Oh Terry! She said thank you…

- You need to eat

- I usually just grab a cup of tea

- Well I'm here now, I'm going to make sure you're properly fed.

- Yes daddy! Said Candy smiling, yummy toast, you got croissants too? You're the best Terry!

- I'll come to get you for lunch too…

- I'll be looking forward to that.

Candy finished her breakfast, she kissed her husband and she left for the hospital. She ran to her room to change and she saw Flammy her roommate.

- Candy, here you are!

- Flammy hi!

- Hurry you're going to be late

- I know, she said, I just need to change fast…

- You took some days off to do what?

- To get married…

- Come again?

- I got married…

- You got married?

- That's what I just said, come on Flammy we're going to be late for class! Said Candy running out of the room.

The two girls arrived just in time before the teacher got there. After class Candy when to see the administrator of the nursing program.

- What can I do for you Miss Andrew?

- I wanted to talk to you about my living arrangement

- Yes

- My status has changed recently

- Meaning?

- I got married…

- Oh…

- My husband and I are looking for an apartment and we have a hotel room for the moment

- And I supposed you want to stay with your husband?

- Yes, said Candy blushing

- Very well, said the administrator, I'll update your file accordingly

- Thank you very much. I'll be moving out today.

Candy left the administrator's office to go to her next class. When lunch time came, Terry was waiting for her outside. Candy smiled and she ran to him to hug him.

- Hey Freckles! He said smiling

- Hey! I missed you

- I missed you too… you look lovely with your uniform!

- Thank you…

- You look serious!

- Terry don't tease me, did you bring lunch?

- Yes, here it is he said giving her a brown paper bag

- I'm starving! Let's go sit in the hospital garden by my tree…

- You have a tree here too?

- Of course! I love climbing it and sit there and relax

- Really, you haven't stopped your monkey habits of climbing trees!

- Hey! You climb trees too, so you're a monkey like me?

- No, I'm Tarzan!

- The ape man? Same difference!

- Right Miss Tarzan!

They burst out laughing!

- It's Mrs. Tarzan now! She added laughing

Candy's friends, Annie, Archie, Alistair and Patricia.

- Hey guys! Said Candy

- Hello everybody, said Terry

- Candy, Terry, said Annie smiling hello

- Terry! Said Alistair smiling it's good to see you!

- Grandchester, said Archie

- Hi Terry, said Patricia

- So Terry what's up?! You're this big star now and you won't even look for your old college friends anymore? You come with your troupe and you don't look us up! Said Alistair

- I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you were all there, I only saw the queen of mean

- Eliza? Said Archie

- Yes…

- I'm sure she kept you informed on our whereabouts, or Candy's …

- By telling me pretty much nothing! Said Terry

- That's our queen of mean, I didn't expect any less from her, said Candy laughing!!!

- So, said Annie, I assumed your reunion went well

- Yes said Candy

Annie was looking at Candy's hand for an engagement ring and what she saw was …

- HELLO!!! She said taking Candy's hand, what is this?

- You got married? Said Alistair taking Terry's hand

- Yes, said Candy and Terry

- What??? Said Annie, Candy!!!! Thanks for inviting us!!!!

- I'm sorry, said Candy, we couldn't wait…

Candy told them with happened how she almost missed Terry at the harbour again, and she was eating her lunch with Terry, while she talked. Her friend were fascinated and they were happy for them….except for Archie

- Candy, how could you get married without letting your family know?

- Archie, just like I went to school to become a nurse without telling them?

- Candy Uncle William adopted you, you're part of our family…

- Like she was part of your family when you came to the theatre? Said Terry

- But…, started Archie

- Cornwell, from what I understand, Candy was adopted by your great uncle William, but he never even bother to come and see her. Your aunt treats her like dirt, preventing her to see the play, saying she's not a member of your family…now she gets married, it's everybody's business? She's my family now…

- She's worth a lot of money…

- You're not suggesting that I'm after her for her money I hope?

- I didn't say that, but…

- Archie, said Alistair, let it go… he's right. Candy needs to belong somewhere, we always have to fight for her even to spend the night at the mansion and we always lose… now she belongs with her husband, she's going to be fine, he's there for her…

- Don't hurt her, said Archie

Candy hugged Archie.

- Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm going to be fine with Terry, I promise you…

- All right. Congratulations on your wedding, said Archie hugging her back

- Thank you Archie, said Candy

- Thanks, said Terry, Freckles, you've hugged him enough…

He pulled Candy back to him.

- Oh the big baby is jealous of cousin Archie? Said Candy with a mocking tone?

- Don't be ridiculous! Said Terry

They all started to laugh.

- My lunch time is almost over…, said Candy

- All right, I'll come back to get your bags, said Terry

- I can give you a ride Terry if you want, said Alistair

- Thanks, said Terry

- Great! Said Candy, can you help him search for an apartment too?

- Of course! Said Alistair

Candy looked at her husband.

- Is that ok with you? She asked Terry

- Of course, thanks Alistair, said Terry smiling

- Anytime! Said Alistair smiling, where are you staying?

- The hotel…

Terry gave him their room number.

- All right I'll be there in a couple of hours…, said Alistair, bye!

- Bye said the others

- Bye said Candy and Terry

Terry looked at them go.

- Are you ok with Alistair helping out?

- Yes, don't worry

- I didn't ask you, and I just assumed, I'm sorry

- Don't apologise, it's going to be indeed faster to find a place to live with his help…

- All right, I'll see you later then…

She hugged him and he left. Candy went back to work and she thought about her husband every chance she got, which means, all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Race of Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_"**Life in Chicago"**_

The search for an apartment was fun for Alistair and Terry. They would go together to visit an apartment and the landlord would jump to all sorts of conclusions.

- You two young men are going to live here? Asked one of them

- No, said Alistair, I'll come to visit a lot!

- Visit? Said the landlord

- Yes, said Terry, my wife and I are going to live here

- Your wife? You're married?

- That's why I have a wife, said Terry

- Right! I'm sorry, said the landlord…

Later in the car, Alistair was talking to Terry.

- What was that man insinuating?

- That we were going to spend our time partying in his building… or…

- Or…?

- He thought we were going to live there as…

- No! Said Alistair bursting out laughing with Terry

- Let's go see the other one, said Terry

- All right.

By the time the two men were done hunting, it was time to pick up Candy from the hospital. She was waiting for them with all her stuff, in front of the hospital gate.

- Candy, said Terry, sorry we're late! We just wanted to find an apartment before night time.

- Did you find one? Said Candy

- Yes, we did, two bedrooms, great price, said Terry, you're going to love it!

- All right, said Candy

Terry came out of the car to put her luggage in the back and he hugged her, she hugged him back.

- We need to go shopping, said Alistair, for some bed sheets, bedspread…

- Let's go see the apartment first, said Candy

- All right, said Terry, Alistair?

- We're on our way! Said Alistair

The apartment was on the main floor with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, living room, dining room… furnished.

- Wow! Said Candy, are you sure we can afford 2 bedrooms?

- Freckles, this is cheaper than the apartment I had in New York and I didn't have a bedroom, it was just one room…

- If you say so! Said Candy, very well then, let's get settled.

- I'll be right back, said Alistair, I'll got get the others, I'll do the shopping, you guys relax

Alistair left, and Candy told Terry about her day.

- I missed you so much today, said Candy

- I missed you too, apartment hunting is fun when you're with a friend! Thanks for suggesting he help me…

- You're welcome! I didn't want you to be bored

She went to the bedroom, with the double bed.

- A double bed, said Candy

- This apartment is special, said Terry, since it's our first place together.

- Yes, said Candy, our first place as a married couple!

They hugged, they kissed, and they laughed. The others arrived with food, supplies, bed sheets, towels…

- You bought all that in such little time? Said Candy

- Are you kidding? Said Archie, we just helped ourselves at the mansion!!!!

- What? But.., said Candy

- Freckles, said Terry, just say "Thank you"

- Thank you, said Candy

- Anytime! Said Archie smiling

So they had fun, cleaning the house and cooking laughing reminiscing about their college days. Terry and Alistair went to get the stuff from the hotel and came back. Then the friends left, leaving the newlyweds alone.

They were in bed exhausted.

- What a nice day, said Candy

- The best part is to have you in my arms now that I lay down to sleep…

- I pray to God my soul to keep…

- And if I die before I wake…

- I pray to God my soul to take…

- I love it when we're in harmony said Terry

- We're married Terry, we are one, now…

They young couple had a very nice night of sleep.

**********

Life was beautiful for Candy and Terry. Candy would go to the hospital in the morning and Terry would spend his day studying roles and visiting theatres he even managed to find a job in a small theatre.

- An actor of your calibre belongs in Broadway, said the manager

- Well I live here for now, until my wife gets her nursing diploma, then I'll go back to Broadway, but in the mean time I can enjoy playing in your theatre…

- Of course, Mr. Grandchester. It's an honour to have you here…

- It's an honour for me to be part of your troupe, said Terry

When Candy came back home, she found Terry all happy with the meal ready.

- Hello my love she said kissing him on the lips

- Hello darling

- Diner is ready…

- You know I'm supposed to be the one cooking and waiting for you?

- Yes, but I like doing it for you… by the way, I found a job…

- Oh…in a theatre?

- Yes…

- That's great! You won't be bored anymore!

- I can come and get you and you can come and get me after work…and we'll cook something together.

- All right! She said smiling

That's how it was. One evening Terry came to get Candy and he found her sad.

- Honey, what's wrong?

- We were called in the administrator's office today

- Why?

- They wanted volunteers to go to the war…

- Oh…

- And Flammy, my former roommate volunteered…

- She's very courageous…

- I was thinking, if I hadn't found you and I was free, I would've gone, since I have no real family…

- Candy, your friends love you

- I love them too… but

- Candy, listen to me. If you ever doubt that anyone loves you in this world, know this, I love you with all my heart and I will you forever… So please don't go to war for a stupid reason like you don't have a family, you have the biggest family ever. I went to Pony Home I could feel their love for you there…your friends love you, I love you… you got a family and it's us the people who love you!!!!

- Thank you so much Terry!!! She said hugging him, but I still feel sorry for Flammy…She's always so serious, I don't remember seeing her smile… ever!

- Is she the one with the glasses I saw at the hospital?

- Yes….

- She's as cold as a rattlesnake with glasses…

- Terry!

- Come on, you know I'm right!

- The patients do call her the "Ice cube"…

- You see? That's even colder than a snake with glasses!

They were both laughing. Then…

- I'm glad I have you, Terry, she said, as they were walking home

- I'm happy I have you to, my dear wife…

So Flammy left for France and life continued for the remaining interns.

One day, Candy got a surprise at the hospital.

"_Oh my God! It is him! Albert!"_

She was happy to see her friend, but he was in critical condition. Candy was worried and when Albert finally came out of surgery, she was relieved. But he was unconscious.

The hospital didn't really know where to sent Albert's bill… since he came out of surgery, he was still in intensive care, but he would need to be moved to another room by the morning.

- We'll put him in the room zero, since he's got nothing , said the hospital administrator

- That room is filthy! Said Candy outraged

- Unless someone takes care of his bill, that's where he's going to be until he recovers then he will leave, that's hospital rules

- That's so unfair!!!

Candy was upset. She told Terry about it, when she went back home that day.

- Albert's here? I have to see him!

- You can come tomorrow during visiting hours…

- I will…he saved my life in London

- And he saved my life in Lakewood, we can't abandon him

- No we certainly can't, said Terry

The next day at the hospital Candy found Albert awake and she was so happy but he looked at her like he didn't know her.

- Albert? She said

He didn't reply

- Albert are you all right?

She approached him

- Albert?

- Who is Albert?

- You don't remember, that's your name, said Candy stunned

- I don't remember anything. Who are you?

- My name is Candy I know you…and I'm going to take care of you, it's going to be fine

Albert looked at the little nurse, she seemed so nice. She took him back to his bed.

- You have to get some rest…

- What about my hospital bill, I can't pay…

- Don't you worry about that, said Candy just get some rest and get well

- I do feel tired…

- Get some sleep

- All right, he said too tired to argue…

Terry came to see Albert later.

- Albert! He said, it's so good to see you!!! Candy told me you have amnesia…

- Hello, said Albert. I can't remember anything

- It's going to be fine, we'll take care of you and don't worry about your hospital bill, you'll get the best care ever! Said Terry smiling

Terry paid for Albert's medical bill, so he was never put in the room zero… Candy's friends came to see him in the private room Terry had paid for. When the time came for him to leave the hospital, Candy and Terry convinced Albert to come and stay with them.

- I don't want to be a burden, said Albert

- You saved my life, said Terry, even if you don't remember

- You saved mine too, said Candy, so we're not abandoning you

Albert was moved by this nice young couple and accepted their proposal. So he was cooking while our couple went to work.

- Albert, said Candy, you should rest, we'll cook when we come back

- Oh, I'm so bored; let me do this for you… you two are so generous…

- You would've done the same thing for us, said Terry smiling

Candy was happy to have her best friend and her husband in her life. They would go at the theatre to see Terry on stage on Saturdays with all their friends and they would have a lot of fun.

**********

The time for Candy's exam arrived and she was so nervous.

- You're going to be fine, Freckles, don't worry, you know your stuff, trust yourself

- Ok, I do trust myself…

- It's going to be fine, said Albert; you're going to do great!

The exam was long and it was hard. Candy did her best and she answered all her questions. When she came back home, she was still nervous, now waiting for the results of her exam.

- I think I'm going to go ballistic! Said Candy

- Freckles, said Terry, I took the day off so I can be with you when you get your results, let's go!

- Oh Terry! Thank you! Thank you! I always feel better when you're there!!!!

She jumped to his neck laughing. Terry had surprised her with the news that he was going with her to the hospital. Albert was looking at the young couple, they were so much in love, he was wishing he had a woman like Candy.

Candy and Terry went to the hospital together. They were together when the result of the exam were posted on the board. All the students were looking. Candy was with Terry and they waited patiently until the others were done looking. Then she approached the board, with Terry.

- Terry, can you please look and tell me if my name is there? She said standing next to him with her eyes close, I can't look…

- All right Freckles, he said

He approached the board and he started at the end of the list, going up, up, up… Candy was about to burst while she waited with her eyes close.

- So? He said

- I don't see your name yet, Freckles…

Candy felt her stomach turn

- What? She said

- I started at the end… you're not the last one…

- That's a relief… or it means I'm not on the list at all…

- Freckles, think positive, he said

- You're still not saying my name…, said Candy

- Freckles, positive…

- Ok… so…?

- You're very impatient…

- Terry please!!!! You're killing me!!!!

- I am, but you're still here talking to me…

- Terry!!!

- All right, just teasing you, Mrs. Tarzan, you made it…

- I made it? I made it?

- Yes!

- I made it? Are you sure?

- I still know how to read your name…

- Let me see… Candice Grandchester!!! AAAHHHH!!! Yes! I did it! I made it! Thank You God! Thank you Terry!!!!

She jumped to his neck they were screaming laughing and kissing. The other nurses looked at them smiling.

- We're going to celebrate! Said Terry

- Yes! Said Candy laughing

**********

There was a little graduation ceremony at the hospital.

- Candice Grandchester…

Candy walked and she got her diploma, smiling. She went back to her place and she hugged her husband who turned around with her laughing. The other nurses were smiling at them shaking their head.

- You're officially a nurse! Mrs. Freckles

- Yes!

- I'm so proud of you!!!

They kissed… Candy and other nurses asked about Flammy and they were told that she got her credentials and her diploma in France. The nurses were happy Flammy got her diploma too.

**********

Terry invited everybody in a very good restaurant, to celebrate Candy's diploma. They were all dressed up having fun.

- Candy, said Alistair, I wanted to take you for a ride on my plane as a present…

- Really? Said Candy

- Alistair, there's no way you're risking my wife's life in your airplane…

- I have parachutes…

- Parachutes? Said Terry, is that supposed to make me feel better?

- Well he's prepared, said Candy

- You want to do it? He asked Candy

- If you do it with me, I will…, said Candy with a soft voice

Terry took her hand and kissed it.

- All right, I'll think about it… I'm just worried you might be with child…

- Terry! Said Candy blushing

- He's right, said Patty, you're married now, and you should avoid doing stunts on airplanes, you might be with child…

- All right, no stunt on the plane then! Said Candy smiling

- That's my girl! Said Terry smiling

"_He's manipulating her, thought Archie, but he's right!!! I wouldn't trust my wife with my brother's airplane either!!"_

The rest of the evening went on fine. They all had a lot of fun and they also danced a lot.

Another part of Candy's dream was accomplished. It was now time to move to New York and make Terry's dream come true

**********


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Race of Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_"**Life is beautiful"**_

Candy went with Terry to Pony's Home to see her mothers and tell them she was not only a nurse now, but she was also married to Terry. She was on the train with Terry.

- I hope they won't get too upset, said Candy

- You've been busy with school, they'll get it!

- Yes, they will, I can't wait to see them

- They're going to be surprised to see you with me! As my hubby!

When they got to Pony's Home they decided to walk and get some fresh air…

- I remember the day I came back from England, it was snowing and I had to walk to the Pony Home, I tried stopping a carriage, but…

- You tried stopping a carriage? Said Terry, I was in the back of a carriage going to the train station!!!

- Oh my God! If that carriage had stopped, I would've hopped behind and see you???

- Yes! Oh my God! We were so close!!!!

- I got to the Pony Home and I ran after you…you can't imagine how sad I was… I just came back home after so many months and I was calling out your name instead of Miss Pony and Sister Maria!!!!

- Oh Candy! Said Terry squeezing her hand and smiling

They arrived at the Pony Home and all the children were happy to see them. They found Miss Pony and Sister Maria inside.

- Candy! And Terry! Said Miss Pony

- You're together? Said Sister Maria

- And married! Said Candy

- Oh! Said the two mothers, congratulations!!!!

- Thank you said Candy and Terry

They spent the day with the children, they had fun. At the end of the day, they said goodbye.

- Good luck Candy, said Miss Pony, you have lots of children

- Yes, said Sister Maria, don't forget to pray the Lord

- I won't, said Candy hugging her, thank you.

She hugged Miss Pony again. Terry hugged them both!

- Take good care of our baby, said Miss Pony

- I will, said Terry, don't worry about it

The children hugged them. Tom and Jimmy came to say goodbye.

- Boss! Said Jimmy, good luck!

- Yes, Candy, good luck, said Tom and congratulations on your wedding!

- Thank you my dear brothers, said Candy hugging them, this is Terry, my husband

- Pleased to meet you, said Terry

- Take good care of her, said Tom

- Yeah, said Jimmy, or I'll come and get her!

- All right, said Terry laughing

They finally left and Candy had tears in her eyes.

- I'm going to miss them, she said

- They're your family. You're lucky to have grown up in such a place. Those children have no parents, but they're so happy and care free…

- Yes, some of them dream of parents, like Annie did, and some of them like me, just accept the fact that we don't have parents and we never will…

Terry held her tight. They took the train back to Chicago. Albert was waiting for them with a meal.

- Albert, said Terry I want you to come with us to New York…

- What?

- Yes, you come and stay with us until you get your memory back, said Candy

- But…

Albert felt like a child, and he smiled.

- I can survive and get a job

- No, said Terry, you're still not well, you need to rest.

- Albert, said Candy, you're coming with us until you feel better and get your memory back…

- You two are treating me like your child!

- Well said Terry, in a way you are…we're taking care of you, baby!

They burst out laughing.

- You're right, said Albert, I just feel weird

- Don't feel weird, said Candy. You saved us both, without you, we wouldn't have been here…

Candy hugged him and Albert, who didn't remember them, was grateful to have done something good in his life. Candy asked for a transfer at the hospital and she was sent to St. Jacob hospital in New York. Terry left the theatre in Chicago. The owner was truly sorry to see him leave.

Candy's friends came to help them pack and take them to the train station.

- Good luck guys, said Annie

- If I get the role of Romeo, I'll send you guys invitations to the premiere

- "if"? said Candy, "When" he gets the role of Romeo

Terry smiled.

- You're sure of yourself…, he said

- Aren't you?

- Well…

- Come on! What happened to think positive? Said Candy

- Right! When I get the role of Romeo

- That's more like it! Said Candy

They all burst out laughing. They all said their goodbyes, then Candy, Terry and Albert got on board. They had a nice ride to New York and they talked most of the time. Then Candy fell asleep in Terry's arms. The men continued talking until they got to New York. Terry took them to his mother's townhouse.

- Terrence! She said hugging him

- Mom! I need you to give us shelter for a few days…

- Of course she said smiling, Candy? Hello!

- Miss Baker!

She hugged her.

- This is our friend Albert, said Terry

- Pleased to meet you, said Eleonor

- Madam, said Albert smiling and kissed her hand

Eleonor giggled. Candy and Terry looked at each other. There was definitely a connection there!

- Mom, said Terry can I sleep in the same room as Candy?

- Sure anything…oh… what? No way!

- Relax mom, I'm just teasing you, Candy is my wife…

- Your wife? She said Eleonor looking at them

- Yes, said Terry I married her…

- Oh…my God. Candy! Call me mom!

- All right mom! Said Candy

- Terry! How could you get married without me!?

They were all given bedrooms. They all had dinner together and Eleonor spent her time talking to Albert.

- Your mother has a crush on Albert, said Candy

- Yeah, can you believe that?

- He's a very attractive man

- "Attractive" you think of Albert as "attractive"?

- Well he is…you're not jealous are you?

- I've always wondered what kind of "friendship" you two had…

- He's my big brother, Terry, that's how I see him! I see you as the man I love, my husband the father of my children…

- All right you've convinced me…he said kissing her. I want you to come with me to the audition

- Why?

- Because you're my good luck charm…

- I am?

- Yes…like I'm yours

- Oh it's a two way street?

- Yes, that's how it is with your soul mates, everything they do together work and you're my soul mate…

- All right, I'll be there…

So the next day Terry arrived at the theatre with Candy and he was just in time for the auditions for Romeo and Juliet… Hathaway was glad to see him, really glad. He had been looking for the right Romeo and he knew Terry was going to be perfect. He did his audition with Karen Kleis…

- Terrence, I was waiting for you!

- Mr. Hathaway, I'm honoured…

- You're the best at what you do, trust yourself

- Thank you, Mr. Hathaway, he said

- I'm going to post the list now…

Susanna approached Terry all happy!

- Terry!!! It's so good to see you!!!!

- Susanna, he said coldly

- Terry congratulations on obtaining the role of Romeo, well I'm sure you'll get it!…I'll be playing Juliet, we need to rehearse together. You know what the old legend says that all the actors who play Romeo and Juliet end up getting married…

- Really? That's not going to happen with us

- Why not? I love you and you…

- I'm already married…

Candy appeared…

- How was your audition? Said Candy

- Good! I have a good chance

- You're going to get it…, she said kissing him on the lips for Susanna's show

Susanna couldn't believe her eyes. Terry with Candy and… She looked at Candy's finger, it was a wedding band… a wedding band!!!!!!! Terry was married!!! Married!! Her whole world came crashing down!

- Susanna, said Candy, how do you feel to see the "fan" married to Terrence Grandchester?

- But…, started Susanna

- Susanna, I thought you were my friend! How could you do this to me? Candy came at the hotel, you send her away? And again here at the theatre?

- Terry I…

- I have nothing to say to you, if we end up playing Romeo and Juliet, we'll talk during the play only! Excuse me…, said Terry leaving holding Candy's hand

- Terry, I'm sorry, I…

She ran away to cry in her changing room. Everybody was waiting for the results. It was Candy's turn to play with Terry, she was looking at the list…

- So?

- Wait, she said

- Freckles…

- I'm getting there…

- You're killing me!

- Romeo… Terrence Grandchester!!!!!!

- You're not kidding?

- I wouldn't kid about something like that…

- I'm Romeo?

- Yes!

He hugged her laughing and he turned around with her. They were happy, they were kissing. They left the theatre on cloud nine.

Susanna came to see that she got the role of Juliet. But she was not happy at all. Terry was married, Terry was unavailable and the worst of all, Terry hated her!

**********

The next day, Susanna didn't show up for the rehearsal. They waited for her for a while, back stage… they heard a loud noise. Everybody ran to see a spotlight had fallen on the stage.

- Oh my God! Said Hathaway, if we had been rehearsing…

- One of us might have hurt, said Terry

Later they got news that Susanna was depressed and unable to play Juliet. Karen Kleis was going to replace her as soon as they send her a message…She was glad to replace Susanna.

Candy started her job at St. Jacob Hospital and she was surprised to see Susanna in the psychiatric section…

"_I hope she gets the help she needs, she thought"_

Susanna became hysterical when she saw Candy… Nobody understood why the change of attitude. Candy didn't realise what was happening, and she continued her work.

Susanna Marlowe suffered a mental breakdown. She was so in love with Terry that the thought he was not returning her feelings drove her nuts, she refused to accept reality and made up her own little world where Terry was her husband. Candy was the evil witch, so in her world there was no Candy only Terry and their own world.

Candy told Terry about Susanna…

- Too bad, she was a good actress, said Terry

- She was a little obsessed with…

- A little?

- God help her…

The premiere of Romeo and Juliet was big. Terrence Grandchester was perfect; the critics were nice to him. Candy's friends came to celebrate with them. Candy was with Terry in his dressing room after the play.

- You were wonderful honey, said Candy

- Thank you…, said Terry

- You've accomplished your dream…

- I did, now I want my other dream

- Which one?

- The baby…

- Oh…

- I know you want to surprise me, for the premiere, but Candy tell me, you're pregnant right?

- Yes, Terry I'm pregnant! So much for my surprise…!

Terry was carrying her and spinning around with her screaming and laughing. Candy was surprised

Eleonor Baker had a big party for her son's big premiere. Everybody had fun.

Albert had a surprise for her during the party, he got his memory back.

- That's wonderful! She said

- I remember everything, said Albert, and it's a weird sensation…

- You know who you are now?

- Yes… and I'd like to tell everybody at the same time, if you don't mind.

- Everybody?

- Yes, can you gather them in one living room after the party ?

- All right, said Eleonor intrigued.

So after the party, when all the guests left. Everybody was in the living room

- I'm so happy to be here among friends and family, said Albert, I have news. I got my memory back!

- What? Said Candy and Terry that's wonderful!!!

- Yes! Said the others

- You remember Lakewood, London and everything? Said Candy

- Yes and then some!

- What do you mean? Said Terry intrigued

- Well, this is going to be a shock for you Candy, Alistair and Archie

- Why? Said Alistair

- My full name is William Albert Andrew, said Albert

- WHAT????!!! Said everybody at the same time

- I'm the Great Uncle William…

- Oh my God!!!!!!!! They all say

Albert told them his story…

- So let me get this straight, I was fighting in the streets of London, with the great William Albert Andrew?

- Yes, said Albert smiling

- And we took in the one of the richest man in America and nurse him back to health? Said Candy

- In your tiny apartment, said Albert smiling

- Oh my God! Said Eleonor, you're a billionaire?

Albert looked at her with fondness.

- Yes, he said smiling

- I'm speechless, said Eleonor

They had been getting closer… Now Albert knew who he was and what he could offer her… Albert approached her and kissed her hand.

- That doesn't change anything between us…, he said

- "Us"? Said Terry, you two are an "us"?

- Terry, said Candy not now…

- So Albert, you're Candy's father?

- Yes, said Albert…

- Oh…, said Terry this is so weird!

- My father is close to your mother….

- Don't remind me! Whispered Terry

- The Great Uncle William, said Alistair, wow!

- Yes, said Archie, you disappeared on us… letting us with the great aunt who was mean to Candy…

- Yes, I know, George was reporting everything to me, I'm sorry about that Candy… I should've been there for you…

- Oh Albert you were there for me when I needed you the most, thank you, said Candy going to hug him.

Terry looked at Candy, she was always too good.

- Thank you, little one, you're goodness incarnate and I'm proud to be your daddy

- Yes daddy! Thank you daddy said Candy laughing

- Archie, Alistair…

- I really needed to speak to someone, said Alistair, I was thinking about going to war…

- I'm here now and we'll have a talk, said Albert hugging his nephews

- It's good to finally have a man in the family we can count on, said Archie

- Yeah said Candy, Mrs. Reagan and the Great Aunt were making the rules and it was not pleasant at all! Thank God they didn't do anything about my marriage to Terry

- They probably though "good riddance" said Archie, even though I heard Neil was in love with you Candy, his mother wouldn't hear it! He wanted her to annul your marriage…and marry you!

- What??? Said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Don't worry even if he convinces his mother now, I won't allow it, said Albert, I'm the head of the family and you're my daughter and you're already married to a good man.

Candy and Terry smiled.

- We've got news too, said Terry

- Yes, said Candy, we're having a baby!!!!

Everybody screamed and congratulated them…

- By the way Terry, I want to be in my son's wedding, we're giving you a religious ceremony!

- Oh, said Terry looking at Candy

- Yeah, said Annie, I want to be in my sister's wedding too!!

- All right said Candy, I always wanted to wear the white dress…

- That's great! Said Patty

So Candy and Terry had a religious wedding ceremony for their friends and family, before Candy started showing… Terry invited the whole troupe. And the papers had a field day covering the wedding of the new star of Broadway and the Andrew heiress.

Candy had tears in her eyes when Terry told her:

- I declare my love for you as I invite you to share our life together, to be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this time forward, I vow to love you and to cherish you, until death us do part

Terry couldn't hold his tears when Candy told him:

- I declare my love for you as I invite you to share our life together, to be my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this time forward…I swear to love you and to cherish you, until death us to part.

Eleonor was crying, holding Albert's hand and he kissed it looking at her with love. Terry was kissing his bride…

The reception was perfect. Everybody was happy for them. Terry was in seventh heaven, his career was wonderful, he was married to the girl he loved with a baby on the way.

Albert was going back and forth from Chicago and New York and finally stayed in New York for good. He was able to have a talk with Alistair and convince him not to go risk his life at the war. Patricia was ecstatic. Archie and Annie also got married and moved to New York away from the Reagans and closer to their friends and family. It took Alistair a little while but he finally married Patricia who was getting tired of waiting. But he was a little absent minded with his inventions, you had to remind him that the real world existed.

Albert finally married Eleonor Baker and the great aunt almost had a stroke. She went to Lakewood refusing to accept her nephew's marriage to a common Broadway actress. She blamed Candy of course for her bad influence, like Albert wasn't old enough to make his own decisions! The Reagans stayed in Chicago. They came to New York to visit and cause trouble, but that was nothing new. Eliza was still looking for someone to marry her and Neil was getting too close to the bad gangs and thugs. Albert took care of Neil and sent him to military school and Eliza had to clean up her act by going to stay with Aunt Elroy for a while… but she wouldn't listen, she finally married a playboy after her money who was having affairs publicly, well she did the same so they were a match made in hell.

Susanna Marlowe remained depressed for most of her life. Her brain refused to accept that Terry did not want her…

Candy had a beautiful baby girl she and Terry called, Hope. Because they never lost hope that they would be together again, as long as they were alive. Candy stayed home to raise her baby, but she would sometime volunteer at the hospital or orphanages. She would also do a lot of charity events.

In our lives we have all sort of opportunities, some good, some bad… if we chose wisely, we can be happy for the rest of our lives. Sometimes fate needs a little help. Candy and Terry kept missing each other, so they decided to do something about it and they found themselves sooner, which made all the difference in their lives. They were happy, they had a family and the most important, they were together for eternity.

_**The end.**_


End file.
